Mission Failed
by Akira Nabil
Summary: Naruto lelah dengan Kyubii yang senang mengomelinya tentang banyak hal. Ia pikir Kyubii akan diam apabila ia punya kekasih, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjodohkan Kyubii dengan salah satu kakak dari temannya. Dibantu Sai, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru.
**Mission Failed**

 **DISCLAIMER : Naruto dan Kawan-Kawan milik Masashi Kishimoto -Akira hanya meminjam-**

 **Genre : Friendship**

 **Warning**

 **Banyak typo yang bertebaran, AU, gaje bin aneh**

 **Pair : Itachi-femKyubii**

* * *

Siang hari yang suasana sudah panas. Kini bertambah panas pada hati pemuda bersurai pirang ini. Ia mengomel tidak jelas di depan teman-temannya.

"Sialan. Udah di tolongin masih aja ngomel."gerutunya mendudukan pantatnya kasar di atas sofa.

"Sekarang lagi marahan sama siapa?"tanya Shikamaru yang terganggu karena omelan sobat pirangnya.

"Siapa lagi kalo nggak cewek rese itu."sungut pemuda pirang tadi.

"Kyuubi-nee?"tebak Sai, menggambar pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya.

"Jangan sebut nama itu di depan ku. Untuk saat ini."runtuknya mengambil alih stick PS yang tadi dimainkan oleh Chouji. Ia bermain balapan mobil dengan kawannya yang sama berisiknya. Sesaat melupakan rasa kesalnya kepada kakaknya.

"Dimana teme?"tanya Naruto pada orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Apa?" jawab singkat seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari toilet. Rambutnya masih basah, ketara jika dia baru selesai mandi.

Tanpa sadar lampu kecil menyala di atas kepala Naruto. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap Sasuke yang mengeryitkan dahinya kebingungan.

"Hn"

"Aaa. Aku punya ide."usul Naruto mengembangkan senyum lima jarinya. Ia merasa jika idenya sangat tepat untuk saat ini. Daripada kakaknya yang terus marah atau menyinggung ia berpacaran hingga pulang larut malam. Mendingan sang kakak dicarikan pasangan. Mumpung kakak dari temannya ada yang single. Tawa kikikan keluar dari mulut Naruto. Semua orang yang ada disana hanya memandang heran Naruto.

"Kau kenapa? Ide untuk siapa?"tanya Sai mengeryitkan dahinya. Ia terlalu berpikir mengapa sahabat kuningnya ini terlalu bodoh. Tertawa sendiri sebelum mengungkapkan idenya.

"Iya. Kau bicara apa Naruto?"tanya Shikamaru yang ikut nimbrung. Ia terbangun karena kikikan Naruto yang menurutnya keras dan terlalu menakutkan untuknya.

Plak

Sabetan keras mengenai bagian belakang kepalanya. Seketika kikikan tawanya menghilang digantikan ringisan menahan sakit yang ia rasa kini.

"Hei, Kiba! Kau apa-apaan hah!" Naruto berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya. Menuding sang pelaku yang masih memasang wajah sebal. Ia sebal karena kikikkan Naruto yang menghancurkan konsentrasinya.

"Kau yang apa-apaan. Tertawa sendiri tanpa ada sebab. Bodoh!" Kiba memukul tengkuk Naruto lagi. Karena ia merasa jengah dengan tingkah laku si bodoh itu.

"Hei, cukup sekali saja. Kau tahu betapa sakitnya." Naruto berbalik memukul tengkuk Kiba. Kiba yang tak terima ia malah menendang pantat Naruto hingga jungkir balik.

"Hahaha rasain kau." setelah menedang Naruto, Kiba malah tertawa tak etisnya. Menunjuk Naruto yang masih nungging itu. Tampaknya Naruto sedang panas. Ia menyerang Kiba bertubi-tubi. Sedangkan Kiba hanya menjerit minta tolong pada siapa pun yang di ada di ruangan. Namun, siapa sangka tak ada yang melerai mereka. Mereka menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Menganggap perkelahian dua pemuda berisik termasuk tontonan yang setiap hari mereka lihat.

"Tak ada gunanya kalian bertengkar seperti ini." Sasuke membuka percakapan setelah kedua makhluk tuhan itu telah berhenti berkelahi. Nafas mereka tersenggal-senggal. Dalam pertengkaran dihiasi oleh pekikan antara mereka seperti anak perempuan yang sedanag bertengkar.

"Ya, kalian seperti anak perempuan yang berkelahi. Menjerit dan menjambak." kali ini Sai yang berkomentar dengan pedas. Kiba dan Naruto hanya diam. Mereka terlalu capek hanya untuk meladeni omongan Sai dan Sasuke yang satu gen itu. Sama-sama berbicara pedas.

"Oi Naruto. Maksudmu punya ide apa? Mau mengerjain Kakashi-sensei lagi?" tanya Shikamaru yang berhasil mendinginkan suasana. Ia masih penasaran dengan pekikan Naruto tadi sebelum berkelahi.

"Aa itu. Aku punya ide untuk menjodohkan Kyubii-nee dengan Itachi-nii."jawab Naruto polos. Teman-temanya hanya memandang dengan tatapan yang serasa 'apa aku tak salah dengar?'. Sasuke yang merupakan adik dari Itachii menyemburkan air putih karena tersedak akibat kekagetanya setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Apa kau bercanda, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang duduk di bawah bersama Kiba. Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba dan Sai yang rela meninggalkan lukisannya hanya untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari Naruto.

"Hei-hei jangan terlalu dekat dengan ku. Agak menjauh, di sini menjadi agak panas karena kalian terlalu dekat dengan ku. Hush hush." dengan gaya mengusir Naruto mengejek temannya untuk menjauh darinya. Hanya Kiba yang mendesis sebal. Akhirnya semua duduk menjauh dan membentuk lingkaran.

"Jadi apa ide mu, Naruto?" tanya Chouji tentu saja sambil memakan kripik kentang kesukaannya.

"Sebelum itu aku harus meminta persetujuan dari adik tercintanya. Sas, kau setuju dengan ide ku?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Apa salahnya ia menyetujui ide Naruto. Itachii-nii juga terlalu sibuk dengan tugas kuliah dan pekerjaannya. Untuk menjadi adik yang baik tak apa kan untuk mencarikan pasangan bagi Itachi-nii. Lagi pula Kyubii-nee juga tak terlalu aneh. Tidak seperti teman-teman Itachi-nii yang semuanya aneh. Dan Kyubii-nee juga cantik dan pantas untuk disejajarkan dengan Itachi-nii.

Seulas senyum terbentuk dibibir ranum Sasuke. Seketika Naruto mengembangkan senyum lima jarinya. Usulnya berhasil.

"Yosh, kalian harus membantu ku menjodohkan Kyubii-nee."

"Hei, kenapa kau harus memasukkan kami ke agenda mu?" protes Kiba tak terima. Terakhir kalinya ia menjahili Kyubii-nee, Kiba harus berhadapan dengan peralatan rumah yang tak pernah ia pegang. Gara-gara ide konyol Naruto no baka.

"Ayolah. Aku tak mau Kyubii-nee mengomeli aku terus karena dia iri tak punya kekasih. Teme saja sudah menetujuinya."

"Aku setuju. Lagi pula aku juga mau balas dendam dengan Kyubii-nee." baru kali ini Sai menampilkan senyum iblisnya. Semua orang terperangah menatap pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut.

"Hoi. Jangan coba balas dendam padanya. Aku terakhir kali mencoba mengerjainya. Harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas akademinya yang berjibun." cerita Shikamaru. Ia yang terkenal dengan tampang malasnya dan tak mau berdekatan dengan sumber masalah. Malah pernah menjaili Kyubii-nee yang menurutnya adalah biangnya masalah.

"Kita sebenarnya mau membahas apa?" tanya Chouji yang tak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya, sebenarnya kita mau membahas bagaimana cara untuk menjodohkan Kyubii-nee dengan Itachi-nii kan. Ini malah membuka aib kalian masing-masing." Sasuke menengahi pembicaraan mereka yang mulai melenceng dari topik. Sedangkan yang punya ide hanya menompang dagu sambil memakan kripik ketela yang dicurinya dari lemari persediaan makanan Kyubii-nee.

"Oke, disini ada yang punya ide untuk langkah pertama?" tanya Naruto pada semuanya.

"Bagaimana jika ketemuan dulu."

"Kiba, ku rasa itu terlalu mainstream bagi Kyubii-nee. Aku rasa mengirimkan foto masing-masing lebih bagus."

"Kyubii-nee yang super galak itu akan menggunting foto lelaki yang tak pernah ia kenal, Sai." Shikamaru tampak berpikir. Ia juga harus turut andil dalam acara satu ini.

"Menginap dulu di rumah Naruto atau Sasuke terus mengajak ngobrol mereka."

"Boleh. Ide bagus itu Chouji. Tetapi sayangnya kita akan ujian."

"Baka, maka dari itu kita bisa ada alasan untuk menginap di rumah kalian. Itachi-nii dan Kyubii-nee sama-sama pintar. Jadi, kita bisa belajar bersama."

"Kau setuju Teme?"

"Hn"

"Yosh, sabtu selepas pulang sekolah kita menginap di rumah Sasuke."

"Oi! Itachi-nii pulang hari Sabtu. Ia tak akan mau mengajari kita saat tubuhnya lelah. Dasar!"

"Ayolah Sas, rayu nii-san mu. Nanti Minggunya ke rumah ku. Sabtu kita have fun di rumah."

"Aku tak janji untuk merayunya. Kau saja dobe. Dari kita semua kau yang pintar merayu."

"Oke, siapa takut."

Hari itu diakhiri dengan kesepakan langkah awal untuk menjodohkan Kyubii-nee dengan Itachi-nii. Hingga makan malam tiba mereka baru keluar dari apartemen Sai.

Pagi yang seharusnya tenang harus diganggu dengan teriakan menggema dari kamar tidur Naruto dilantai dua. Tidak hanya teriakan, tetapi juga musik mental yang di stel oleh sang kakak.

"Nee-san, aku masih lelah. Lagi pula hari ini hari libur." menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

"Dasar, ini hari Senin, baka! Ayo bangun." teriak Kyubii-nee menarik selimut yang digunakan untuk menutup tubuhnya.

"Aaaa Nee-san. Sekali bolos tak apa kan. Kemarin aku tak bisa tidur. Insomnia ku kambuh."

"Aku panggilkan kaa-san atau kau bangun sendiri? Atau mau aku tendang. Hah!"

"Iya-iya aku bangun, tapi jangan bilang ke kaa-san."

"Baiklah aku tunggu disini sampai kau selesai mandi."

"Ayolah nee-san aku bukanlah anak kecil yang harus kau tunggu mandinya."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian sekarang kau harus masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Aku tak mau melihat adik ku jorok." Kyubii mendorong punggung lebar adiknya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Lalu ia menyiapkan seragam yang akan di kenakan adik satu-satunya.

Senyum tipis muncul di bibir indah Kyubii. Ia merasakan suasana hangat yang menelusup di dalam hatinya. Rasa sayang dan cinta yang bercampur aduk di kamar itu saat membuka jendela kamar. Kemudian ia keluar dari kamar adiknya tanpa suara.

"Hoo, kak besok Minggu ayo ke Konoha Land."ajak Naruto saat makan malam telah selesai. Ia menghampiri sang kakak yang sedang berada di kamar. Menurutnya Kyubii-nee selalu menghabiskan sisa malamnya di kamar setelah makan malam.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak Shikamaru? Atau Hinata?"

Kyubii mnyeringai saat ia menyebut nama Hinata. Kekasih adiknya yang polos ini. Terkadang ia berpikir mengapa Hinata mau menjadi kekasihnya si Baka.

"Ayolah nee-san. Neji-senpai juga ikut lho."

"Tak akan mempan. Biar ku beri tahu. Neji sudah punya kekasih. Aku dan dia tak pernah ada hubungan sama sekali."

"Kata siapa, buktinya pesan mu akhir-akhir ini."

Senyum _smirk_ Naruto terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Ia tak mengindahkan tatapan garang Kyubii-nee.

"Sudah tak usah mengungkit si rambut panjang itu."

"Bisa tidak ikut ke Konoha Land. Jarang sekali lho aku ngajak nee-san."

"Tak bisa. Nee-san harus mengerjakan tugas dari dosen. Besok nee-san harus kembali."

"Tapi masih ada banyak waktu kan. Hari Minggu kan masih lama."

Naruto terus merayu Kyubii agar mau ikut ke Konoha Land. Ia tak mau rencana pertamanya gagal. Saat di sekolah ia dan teman-temannya mendiskusikan tentang perjodohan antara Kyubii dan Itachi.

Kyubii memutar bola matanya malas. Ia merasa jengah jika mendengar rayuan seseorang apalagi Naruto. Dengan suara cempreng dan selalu mendesak agar menyetujui permintaannya.

"Baiklah akan nee-san usahakan."

Akhirnya Kyubii menyerah. Ia menyetujui permohonan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, ia merasa senang jika langkah pertamanya berhasil. Tinggal menghubungi Sasuke bagaimana ia disana. Akibat terlalu senang ia hampir memeluk Kyubii.

"Jangan peluk nee-san. Aku akan kehabisan oksigen jika kau peluk."

"Hehehe. Aku sayang nee-san. Besok Minggu lho. Jangan sampai lupa. Nanti aku akan menghubungi nee-san lagi.

Kyubii menggelengakan kepalanya. Ada angin apa Naruto mengajaknya berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Tak mau memikirkan alasan Naruto, ia melanjutkan membaca catatan yang di _update_ author _favoritnya_ di blog pribadinya. Crimson 'I'. Isinya hanya oneshoot dan cerita multichapter dengan _genre_ action, friendship.

Lalu Kyubii menulis komentar untuk si penulis.

 **Ceritanya sungguh menggelikan. Adegan actionnya kurang terasa. Kurangi romancenya dong! Ya karena aku hanya suka bagian itu saja, hehehe. Tetap update ya keriput. Oh ya. Besok Minggu aku harus pulang. Aku harus memenuhi janji.**

Tak lama kemudian

 **Baiklah. Tapi sehari sebelum pulang kau harus mengumpulkan tugas** **,** **rubah.**

Kyubii mendelik.

 **Baik Keriput-sensei.**

Pagi ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Dia bisa melihat bulir-bulir embun yang masih menempel diujung-ujung pohon. Selalu bersama keempat temannya yang telah menunggu di perempatan dekat rumahnya. Mereka selalu berangkat bersama menggunakan sepeda saat bersekolah. Disamping sehat, juga menemani Chouji untuk diet. Agar ia dapat disukai para wanita. Karena dari kelima sahabat, hanya Chouji saja yang belum mempunyai kekasih. Apa boleh buat, kekasihnya hanya kripik kentang.

"Bagiamana Naruto, bujukkan mu kemarin?" tanya Kiba.

"Kyubii-nee menyetujuinya. Tak sabar menunggu hari Minggu tiba."

"Tak apa jika menjodohkan Itachi-nii dengan Kyubii-san." Sai masih terbayang-bayang saat wajahnya babak belur akibat ia mengatai Kyubii sebagai perawan tua. Ia berpikir bagaimana Itachi yang sabar dan tampan bisa betah dengan Kyubii yang garang tersebut.

"Sudahlah Sai, Kyubii-nee tak seburuk yang kau kira." bela Naruto.

"Kau selalu membela Kyubii-san karena kau adalah adiknya. Tidak seperti kita yang selalu kena kejahilannya."

"Kau yang belum menyelami Kyubii-nee. Di balik kegarangannya tersimpan kelembutan hati." tiba-tiba Shikamaru menjadi puitis. Karena ia memang salah satu penggemar, Kyubii dulu.

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau pernah menyukai Kyubii-nee, Shikamaru." ejek Kiba.

Semua tertawa saat Shikamaru lagi-lagi mengatakan 'merepotkan' dan meninggalkan mereka duluan. Kiba, Chouji dan Sai menyusul Shimaru terlebih dahulu. Naruto menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke yang asyik membaca buku bersampul hitam. Ia tahu jika buku tersebut adalah hadiah dari Kyubii-nee. Teman-temanya selalu mendapatkan kado ulang tahun darinya, sedangkan dirinya tak pernah mendapatkan hadiah.

"Kau sudah mengajak Itachii-nii, Teme?"

"Hn"

"Bagaimana jawabannya? Aku berharap perjodohan ini bisa langgeng jika mereka benar-benar jadian. Hehehe"

Naruto menerawang masa depan jika mereka berhasil menjodohkan makhluk dingin dengan peri jahat.

"Kau terlalu mengkhayal dobe."

"Aku hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan Kyubii-nee. Dia terlalu serius dengan tugas kuliahnya. Ku lihat, dia terlalu cuek dengan teman lelakinya."

"Kau seperti orang tua yang khawatir dengan anak perempuannya, jika belum punya kekasih."

"Aku hanya mengusahakan. Kau juga setuju kan, teme!"

"Tak tahu, Itachi-nii masih banyak tugas. Tapi akan dia usahakan."

"Kalau begitu sama dengan Kyubii-nee. Hei tunggu teme!"

Naruto berteriak. Ia telah ditinggalkan Sasuke karena kebanyakan berpikir bagaimana kelanjutan rencana mereka.

Naruto berjalan ke ruangan Kyubii. Kamarnya bersih, tidak seperti kamarnya. Ia rindu dengan Kyubii-nee. Mungkin dengan melihat-lihat sekitar ia sedikit melepas rindu dan mencari inspirasi untuk langkah selanjutnya.

"Nee-san tak suka cowok sengak. Galak-galak gitu dia suka cowok romantis."

Naruto bermonolog. Ia berjalan di depan meja belajar Kyubii. Menyalakan sound music yang biasanya digunakan nee-san saat mendekam di dalam.

 **To: Rubah Merah**

Nee-san aku punya gebetan baru lho!

Tanpa membacanya lagi ia mengirim pesan itu kepada Kyubii. Lama tidak dibalas, akhirnya ia mengirim pesan kembali.

 **To: Rubah Merah**

Kau sibuk nee-san? Temani adik mu ini, aku kesepian.

Naruto tertawa lirih. Sejak kapan dia ingin bermanja-manja denga Kyubii-nee.

 **From: Rubah Merah**

Kau menganggu ku setan kecil. Tidur santai ku terusik karena sms tak penting mu.

Jika kau kesepian mengapa tak mengajak gadis hyugga jalan-jalan?

 **To: Rubah Merah**

Kau sudah merestui ku nee-san.

Ia merasa senang jika nee-san memperbolehkan dirinya pergi kencan dengan Hinata.

 **From: Rubah Merah**

Yaa, kalau kau berani berhadapan dengan Neji. Dia ada di samping ku sekarang.

Ah iya, dia baru ingat bahwa ada Neji-nii yang belum bisa merestui hubungan mereka.

 **To: Rubah Merah**

Nee-san kau cari gebetan sana! Aku punya kenalan nih! Mau tidak.

 **From: Rubah Merah**

Memangnya aku apa? Kau suruh cari pasangan. Ini sudah ada Neji yang siap sedia menjadi tameng.

 **To: Rubah Merah**

Udah deh kak, kau harus sms dia. Kalau tidak aku marah!

 **From: Rubah Merah**

Silahkan marah sayang, tidak ada yang ngelarang kok!

Naruto menggeram. Sulit jika harus menjomblangkan Kyubii. Tidak ada cara lain. Ia harus meminta bantuan kepada Hana, kakaknya Kiba. Dia harus berhasil membuat Itachi dan Kyubii berpacaran.

Saat Sasuke sedang bersantai sambil menonton dorama kesukaannya. Terganggu dengan suara dering teleponnya.

"Ada apa nii-san?" tanya nya ogah-ogahan. Jika Itachi menelpon saat ia sedang menonton dorama, pasti Itachi akan berbicara banyak.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bercerita saja."

"Kau menganggu diriku kak."

"Jangan bilang kau sedang menonton drama picisan itu lagi."

"Jika tak ada yang penting aku akan menutup teleponnya." ancam Sasuke yang mulai geram.

"Eittss jangan! Besok Minggu aku tak bisa pulang. Tetapi mahasiswi nii-san yang akan menggantikan. Bolehkan Sasuke."

Ia mendengarkan ogah-ogahan. Tetapi, tadi dia bilang apa. Mahasiswi, ah ia lupa sekarang Itachi sudah jadi dosen. Selain kerja di rumah sakit pusat.

"Sas, kau masih disana kan."

"Hn, siapa memang?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri. Jaga diri baik-baik ya Sas. Jaa"

Sasuke dibuat bingung oleh tingkah sang kakak. Kapan dia dekat dengan seorang wanita. Terakhir kali dengan kouhainya yang tingkahnya amburadul. Itu juga sudah jarang kesini. Rencananya bakal gagal total. Raut wajah Sasuke memuram. Kyubii-nee bagaimana kabarnya. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan kakak sahabatnya yang sebentar lagi jadi kakak iparnya.

 **To: Kyubii-nee**

Halo kak bagaimana kabar kakak?

Sasuke dag-dig-dug karena bisa saja Kyubii-nee akan mengejeknya.

 **From: Kyubii-nee**

Ada angin apa sms nee-san. H'm kangen! ^.^

Sasuke senyum-senyum sendiri melihat balasan nee-sannya. Ia tidak seperti orang-orang dewasa yang bertemu dengannya. Pandangan mereka seakan ingin menerkam bungsu uchiha ini.

 **To: Kyubii-nee**

Tidak. Nee-san kapan pulang?

Ia sedikit menimbang sms balasan. Dia seperti seorang kekasih yang merindukan teman hatinya yang berada jauh. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengirimnya.

 **From: Kyubii-nee**

Kau seperti otoutou. Kau tahu dia merengek-rengek meminta ku segera pulang. Hahaha aku pantas untuk dirindukan. ^.^

 **To: Kyubii-nee**

Kau terlalu besar kepala nee-san. Kita ingin berlibur ke Konoha Land sebelum ujian akhir dilaksanakan.

 **From: Kyubii-nee**

Ah, itu lagi. Aku masih ada tugas nih. Sampai jumpa lagi Sasuke-chan, xixi

Raut wajah Sasuke berganti kelam. Kyubii menyebutnya dengan embel-embel chan. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi, dia sudah menjadi lelaki remaja berumur 16 tahun. Dan lagipula dia sepertinya malas jika disinggung masalah liburan. Alasannya tugas banyak. Wajarlah, akhir-akhir ini Kyubii memang sibuk, karena ujian akhir semester yang sedang dilaluinya.

 **From: Shikamaru**

Hei, Teme! Kau tak datang kemari. Kami sedang menunggumu. Kau lupa ya, jika kita mau belajar bersama di rumah Shikamaru. Ini aku Naruto.

Kenapa ia tidak sms dengan ponselnya sendiri? Kehabisan pulsa mungkin atau tidak membawa. Naruto kan memang begitu orangnya. Suka lupa. Kemudian ia mengirim pesan kepada Naruto lewat ponsel Shikamaru

 **To: Shikamaru**

Baiklah aku kesana. Tetapi jika kau ingin membahas tentang perjodohan. Akan ku potong lidah mu itu.

Lalu Sasuke mengambil jaket dan tas sekolah untuk pelajaran besok. "Kaa-san aku ke rumah Shika. Jaa!" Kemudian ia melesat ke rumah Shikamaru yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Menggunakan sepeda gunung dengan kecepatan sedang.

Naruto berjalan dengan lesu. Ia baru sampai rumah sekitar jam empat. Akibat bergadang di rumah Shikamaru bersama temannya lain. Mereka juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto.

"Kalian kenapa? Seperti mayat hidup yang baru bangkit dari pemakaman."

Cewek berambut pirang itu bertanya sekaligus mengejek mereka berlima. Jika dilihat hanya Sasuke, Sai, dan Chouji yang terlihat lumayan. Tidak seseram Shikamaru, Kiba dan Naruto yang tampak loyo dan tidak beragairah di pagi itu.

"Kau tak usah banyak tanya Ino-chan." jawab Sai dengan seulas senyum yang membuat hati Ino memanas.

"Aku tidak bertanya dengan mu, mayat hidup." Ino menunjuk-nunjuk Sai yang kini sudah duduk di bangku deretan kedua.

"Tadi kau mengatakan kami seperti mayat hidup. Sekarang Sai yang kau katakan seperti itu. Merepotkan." celetuk Shikamaru yang mengambil tempat di samping Ino.

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan mereka Shika. Shitt! Aku lupa, kau juga bagian dari mereka."

Sepertinya Ino sedang kerasukan deh. Pagi-pagi sudah marah-marah tidak jelas. Shikamaru sama sekali tidak terusik dengan omelan Ino yang sungguh menyakitkan hati. Wanita memang sulit di tebak.

"Kenapa kalian berlima datang dengan wajah yang lumayan menyeramkan." tanya Lee pada entah siapa. Yang penting ada jawaban dari mereka.

"Jangan membuat kami berpikir lebih, Lee." jawaban sengak terlontar dari bibir Kiba. Ia tidak memerdulikan tatapan teman sekelas. Yang kini menatap mereka dengan kernyitan banyak di dahi. "Masa bodo" dilanjutkan Sasuke dengan volume yang amat kecil. "Tak usah ikut campur." baru kali ini Naruto menjawab dengan dingin.

Teman-teman sekelas saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Ada yang salah dari otak mereka. Semenjak menginjakan kaki ke dalam kelas. Haa lima orang sekawan yang unik. Hanya Chouji lah yang masih bertanda waras, karena masih mencintai kripik kentang yang ia makan dengan rakusnya.

Gara-gara menginap di rumah Shikamaru yang berakhir dengan kehebohan Naruto tentang Kyubii dan Itachi. Setelah selesai belajar bersama mereka memutuskan untuk menginap tanpa rencana. Namun, penyebab lain dari awan hitam yang menaungi mereka sedari pagi adalah Kyubii akan membantai mereka satu persatu.

Sebenarnya ini salah Naruto semua, tetapi Kyubii tetap Kyubii. Jika adiknya punya sengkokolan yang bisa diajak kompromi mereka akan dibantai habis-habisan. Dan itu akan terjadi besok.

"Ini semua salah mu!" tuduh Kiba pada Naruto yang lagi pundung.

Kini hanya ada mereka berlima dikelas. Sai, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Naruto. Chouji sudah pulang. Padahal mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Hanya saja mereka berniat menjodohkan Kyubii dengan Itachii udah itu aja. Kenapa harus dibuat marah-marah. Pikir mereka.

"Sudahlah, biar Naruto yang menjelaskan ini semua."

Shikamaru menengahi amarah Kiba yang sedang meledak-ledak. Naruto menundukkan kepala. Apa yang harus ia bicarakan. Kyubii-nee marah-marah tidak jelas kemarin.

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku pingin cerita ke kalian dari kemarin. Aku bilang sama Kyubii jika kita bakal menjodohkannya dengan kenalan kita. Ehh nee-san malah marah-marah tidak jelas. Tau ah dia lagi PMS kali."

Naruto menjawab ala kadarnya. Memang ia sudah membocorkan rencanan mereka. Tetapi, ia tidak tahu jika nee-san akan marah besar.

"Sudah ku bilang, Kyubii-nee memang akan kesal jika sudah berbicara masalah percintaan." ucap Sai tenang.

"Teme, kau kan dekat dengan Kyubii-nee. Bujuk dia biar tidak membantai ku. Pasti aku akan menjadi sasaran utamanya. Ayolah Sas!"

Naruto mencoba membujuk Sasuke agar ia mau membantu mereka besok. Ia juga ada masalah dengan kakaknya.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau membujuknya. Lagi pula Kyubii-nee marah-marah tidak jelas." ujar Sasuke tenang. "Besok Itachi-nii tidak bisa datang. Katanya yang datang muridnya."

Semua kepala menoleh saat Sasuke mengeluarkan nada seakan sedih layaknya kakaknya tidak menepati janji. Naruto terlihat sedih karena acara perjodohannya tidak akan berhasil. Apalagi mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu.

"Kaa-san buat kue. Katanya dia menyuruh kalian untuk datang ke rumah." ajak Kiba membaca pesan singkat dari ibunya.

"Yosh! Baiklah Kyubii tetap Kyubii. Jika dia akan membantai kita. Aku akan membantai Itachi-nii." gelora semangat Naruto yang berakhir dengan sebuah jitakan keras dari Sasuke.

"Bukan kau, tetapi aku yang akan membantainya."

Naruto mengeluh kesakitan. Biar saja mereka dibantai ujung-ujungnya akan ditraktir sama Kyubii. Walau harus dengan lebam disetiap wajah.

Malam ini Kyubii akan pulang. Walaupun seorang lelaki, Naruto tetap membantu ibunya untuk memasak khusus hari ini. Sebelumnya terjadi adu mulut antara Kushina dan Naruto.

"Kaa-san, dagingnya langsung dimasukkan?!" tanya Naruto pada Kushina yang sedang memotong sayur.

"Ya!"jawab Kushina singkat. Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh kepada Naruto. Sibuk dengan dunianya.

"Kaa-saan Kyubii-nee sudah punya pacar apa belum?"

"Memangnya kamu belum tahu? Jika nee-san akan bertunangan?!"

Jawaban dari Kushina membuat Naruto terkejut. Jadi usaha yang dilakukannya dalam seminggu berkahir sia-sia. Karena Kyubii akan punya tunangan.

"Benarkah Kaa-san?! Dengan siapa?"

"Emm kaa-san belum tahu. Nee-san mu juga tidak memberikan pernyataan dengan jelas mengenai kekasihnya."

Naruto mencoba menebak siapa calon kakak iparnya. Banyak lelaki yang dekat dengan Kyubii. Tidak mungkin itu Bee, atau Shukaku. Sahabatnya. Lagian Naruto juga tidak setuju jika kakak iparnya seorang rapper gila dan zombie. Ia tidak mau, lebih baik Neji-nii. Walau dia harus menumbangkan cintanya terhadap Hinata. Kasihan..

"Tadaima." ucap Kyubii saat memasuki rumah. Lalu berlari ke arah dapur, setelah meletakkan barang bawaannya di ruang tamu. Ia berjalan mengenda-endap. Agar kaa-san tidak tahu jika dia sudah tiba.

Saat sampai di dapur ia mendapati Naruto yang sedang membantu Kushina memasak. Duduk menunggu sampai dagingnya matang. Ia mendekati Naruto dan….

Grepp

"Aaa, kaa-san!" teriak Naruto kaget, karena tiba-tiba kedua matanya ditutup oleh seseorang.

Kyubii sang pelaku hanya meringis saat Kushina memelototinya. Seakan matanya berbicara 'lepaskan adik mu'. Kemudian ia melepaskan kedua tangannya yang menutupi mata Naruto.

"Tadaima otou tou!"

Kyubii berseru bahagia. Suatu kesenangan sendiri saat ia berhasil mengerjai Naruto berserta teman-temannya. Kemudian ia memeluk Naruto yang masih cemberut.

"Jangan cemberut gitu dong! Nee-san sudah datang nih. Kamu kan selalu mengerecoki nee-san menanyakan 'nee-san pulangnya kapan?' atau..." sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia sudah mendapat pelototan dari Naruto. "Baik, nee-san akan tutup mulut."

Naruto tersenyum, "Ne, Nee-san ini sudah matang belum?"

Kyubii mendekati Naruto yang sedang membuka panci, "Bau nya harum. Sup miso yaa."

"Ini sepertinya sudah. Angkat." titah Kyubii, kembali ke sifat aslinya yang suka memerintah.

"Wah anak tou-san akhirnya bisa akur." ujar Minato yang tiba-tiba mucul menganggetkan kedua-nya bersama kaa-san yang membawakan tasnya.

"Tou-san..! Duduk sini tou-san. Otou-tou buat sup miso lho!" lapor Kyubii menyiapkan kursi untuk tousan.

"Benarkah?!"

"Tidak, ini buatan kaa-san aku hanya membantu."

Naruto mengelak. Tidak elit jika lelaki ketahuan memasak, pikirnya. Kemudian Minato mengajak anggota keluarga untuk makan malam bersama. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin sekali menanyakan pertunangan Kyubii. Tetapi, harus ia urungkan. Setelah makan malam, ia kembali ke kamar. Sebelum Kyubii menyeretnya untuk menceritakan alasan apa yang membuatnya mendesak Kyubii untuk pulang segera. Naruto sudah lelah batin tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan.

"Kau bilang tidak bisa datang?" ungkap Naruto setelah diberondong pertanyaan di kamar Kyubii tepat di depan kamarnya.

Kyubii sibuk mengotak atik laptop merahnya sambil tengkurap di tempat tidurnya. "Aku ada disuruh seorang teman untuk menemani adiknya ke Konoha Land. Dan aku berpikir sekalian menuruti kemauan mu."

Naruto sedikit cemburu karena lagi-lagi ia di dua-kan oleh Kyubii. Jadi, selama satu minggu ia menghabisakan pulsa untuk menelponnya berujung sia-sia. Karena Kyubii menuruti kata temannya ketimbang adiknya. Eh, dia bilang tadi teman. Tumben Kyubii mau disuruh oleh temannya untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan.

"Apakah teman mu laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik. Ia penasaran dengan Kyubii yang sepertinya memiliki rahasia dibalik tingkahnya yang wajar.

"Laki-laki." balasnya tanpa ada nada gugup dan malu-malu ketika ketahuan temannya adalah laki-laki.

Naruto melirik Kyubii dengan pandangan menyelidik. Apakah ia adalah kekasih Kyubii? Ah tidak Kyubii terlalu banyak mempunyai teman laki-laki. "Tumben nee-san mau disuruh menemani adiknya yang belum tentu kenal."

"Aku kenal dia, dan dia kenal aku." ucapnya meluruskan sindiran Naruto, "kau iri kan Naruto jika aku lebih memilih adik teman ku ketimbang adik ku sendiri?" ujar Kyubii menggoda Naruto yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya sambil merengut tak suka.

"Tidak aku tidak iri, siapa yang bilang aku iri." Elaknya memiringkan badan agar Kyubii tidak mengetahui raut wajah jengkelnya.

Kyubii terkikik geli melihat aksi bocah tujuh belas tahun yang masih bisa membuat ekspresi menggemaskan seperti anak kecil. "Tuh baru saja kau katakan." Kyubii semakin gencar meladeni Naruto yang sedang mode ngambek.

"Tau ah." benar Naruto benar-benar jengkel padanya, namun itu tidak akan bertahan lama. "Eh, nee-san. Siapa adik teman nee-san? Nee-san kan terlalu menakutkan bila harus menemani seorang anak kecil." Naruto balik mengejek Kyubii.

"Dia satu angkatan dengan mu." ucapan Kyubii membuat Naruto membelalakan kedua matanya. Melihat gelagat ingin bertanya Kyubii langsung menyuruhnya diam. "Tidak usah bertanya lagi. Kau akan tahu besok di Konoha Land."

Sasuke bergulung-gulung diatas tempat tidurnya. Ke kanan lalu ke kiri. Namun ia tidak bisa masuk ke dalam dunianya. Lalu ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju meja belajar untuk sekedar mengecek apa teman-temannya membuat status lagi. Masih pukul sembilan apalagi lagi besok hari libur.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Rencana kita bakal gagal.

Dengan emoticon nangis. Tumben si dobe buat status nangis, pikirnya. Lalu ia membaca komentar yang ada dibawah. Salah satunya adalah Itachii.

 **Uchiha Itachi**

Rencana apa, Naruto? Kau sedang tidak memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk membalas dendam kepada teman-teman mu kan?

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Ah tidak kok Itachi-nii. Tumben kau bisa online.

 **Uchiha Itachi**

Di sini lagi banyak sinyal Naru.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Memangnya kau ada dimana?

 **Uchiha Itachi**

Aku sedang berada di dalam bus, perjalanan pulang. Sasuke sudah rindu pada ku.

Sasuke memoloti layar laptopnya itu dengan seksama. Pernyataan Itachi membuat hatinya mencelos. Antara senang dan malu. Wajah flatnya kemudian menunjukkan senyum tipis yang sedikit dipaksakan. Lalu ia ikut bergabung menambahkan daftar komentar dengan abnormal.

 **Sasuke**

Tapi aku tak bilang jika aku rindu pada mu, nii-san.

Setelah mengomentari status Naruto ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan darinya.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Sasuke, kabar penting! Nee-san akan bertungan.

Tak khayal Sasuke juga terkejut membacanya. Secepat itukah Kyubii-nee akan menikah. Jadi ini yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Rencana mereka gagal. Padahal mereka belum melakukan apa-apa. Hanya meminta Itachi dan Kyubii untuk pulang cepat. Yang pada akhirnya mendengar berita sedih. Atas kegagalan rencana yang belum dilaksanakan.

 **Sasuke**

Besok tetap saja kita berangkat ke Konoha Land. Aku mungkin akan mengajak Konan.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Benarkah! Konan putrinya Shisui-nii itu kan.

 **Sasuke**

Memangnya kapan ia bertunangan?

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Lusa. Ia akan mempertemukan kekasihnya ke depan orang tua

 **Sasuke**

Itu namanya belum tunangan dobe. Sudah aku mau tidur.

Walau Sasuke sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan Naruto bahwa Kyubii-nee akan bertunangan. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang. Dengan siapa Kyubii-nee akan menikah. Siapa pria yang dekat dengannya. Menurut Naruto ia belum memiliki kekasih, ya jika Kyubii tidak bilang.

Krieett

Terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok pria dewasa yang masih mengenakan kemeja biru. Ia baru saja tiba di rumah. Membuka pintu kamar adik kesayangan. Memastikan jika ia sudah tertidur.

"Wah tumben Sasuke sudah tidur. Oyasuminasai Sasuke." lirih Itachi sambil menarik selimut hingga menutupi sebagian tubuh Sasuke yang bergelung kedinginan.

Konoha Land, merupakan wahana wisata yang berdiri di pusat Konoha tidak jauh dari kediaman Naruto dan kawan-kawan. Hanya menempuh dengan berjalan kaki beberapa menit mereka sudah sampai di sana.

"Kemana teman-teman mu yang lain Naruto?" tanya Kyubii yang menyender di pintu masuk Konoha Land. Lelah menunggu teman-teman adik bungsunya.

"Sebentar lagi, lagian kita tiga puluh menit lebih cepat dari jam pertemuan." ujar Naruto tanpa tahu jika raut wajah Kyubii berubah masam. Ia lebih mementingkan smartphone hitamnya yang digunakan untuk berselancar di dunia maya sambil menunggu teman-temannya.

"Memangnya siapa saja yang ikut?" tanya Kyubii.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, kakaknya Sasuke, sama Konan." jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihakan perhatiannya.

"Wah kau tidak mengajak si hyuga itu kesini?" ejek Kyubii kepada Naruto yang biasanya mengajak gadis hyuga main ke rumah.

"Tidak, aku terlalu takut pada Neji-nii jika Hinata ku ajak bermain. Apalagi besok sudah ujian kenaikan kelas. Bukan hanya Neji-nii namun juga Hiashi-jiisan yang akan membantai ku habis-habisan." Naruto meringis ketika membayangkan betapa marahnya Neji jika ia mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan minggu ini.

Kyubii mengulum senyum memerhatikan adik tersayangnya yang sudah beranjak remaja itu bermain game. Mengingat sejenak apa yang menariknya untuk mengikuti permintaan adiknya. Seseorang yang akan menjadi tuanangannya sebetar lagi yang menyuruhnya. Dan beberapa permintaan dari teman-teman Naruto yang sudah ia anggap layaknya adiknya sendiri.

"Apakah adik teman nee-san juga akan datang?" tanyanya memutar kepalanya menghadap Kyubii.

"Ya dia datang."

"Oh, terus memangnya temanmu kemana? Kenapa ia harus menyuruhmu?"

"Teman ku datang bersama adiknya. Sepertinya ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain."

Kyubii sedikit memicingkan mata ketika melihat gerombolan pemuda yang berjalan menuju arah mereka. Bukan itu yang ia lihat, tetapi seorang pria yang menggendong anak perempuan yang berumur lima tahun.

"Itu mereka." seru Naruto ketika temannya datang.

"Dan laki-laki paling tua itulah teman ku. Jadi kau bisa menyimpulkan sendiri. Aku akan membeli tiket." Lalu ia meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memproses perkataan Kyubii tadi.

"Woy naruto, kau sudah lama menunggu kami?" ujar Kiba sambil membuat salam persahabatan dengan Naruto.

"Maaf, kami menunggu Konan yang baru bangun tidur." Sai tersenyum simpul. Ia tidak memperlihakan senyum palsu yang biasa ia tunjukan kepada para penggemarnya dan Ino.

"Yaa Konan kau bertambah tinggi saja." teriak Naruto tidak jelas ketika gadis kecil itu baru diturunkan dari gendongan Itachi. Ia terlihat sangat senang dengan putri dari sepupu Sasuke. Gadis kecil itu hanya tertawa senang ketika Naruto mengusap kepala kecilnya.

"Kau benar datang sensei. Ku kira kau menyuruh ku untuk menjadi _babysister_ dadakan mereka." Ungkap Kyubii berjalan menuju mereka dan memberikan tiket pada Itachi.

"Mereka mengajak dan menyeret ku sekalian menjaga Konan yang akan ikut." Jawab Itachi menatap Kyubii yang ber'oh' ria.

"Sepertinya kita nggak usah saling mengenalkan satu sama lain." bisik Naruto pada Sasuke yang menggendong Konan.

"Ya, sepertinya mereka sudah saling kenal." ucap Sasuke memerhatikan kedua orang dewasa yang mengobrol.

"Apakah mereka pasangan kekasih?" ucap Kiba yang ikut nimbrung dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Kemudian Said an Shikamaru juga ikut.

"Memang mereka sudah saling kenal." ungkap Sasuke.

"Eh, kau sudah tahu ya Sas?" tanya Naruto kaget, ia baru saja ingin mengatakan itu.

Kemudian mereka membentuk lingkaran seperti orang yang ngadain arisan.

"Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Sai

"Mahasiswi yang katanya menggantikan dirinya itu Kyubii dan aku baru tahu saat ia menunjukkan wanita disamping Naruto."

"Aku membayangakan jika Kyubii yang menggantikan Itachi. Kita bakal disuruh mencoba wahana paling seram dan memalukan." ungkap Kiba saat mengingat mereka diajak Kyubii ditempat wisata lain dan mereka harus menaiki _rollercoaster_ dan yang paling memalukan naik komedi putar bareng anak-anak.

"Tapi untungnya kita tidak perlu repot untuk mengenalkan mereka." ucap Shikmaru yang menyadarkan temannya agar tidak berpikir teralalu serius.

Lalu mereka menghampiri kedua orang yang paling dewasa diantara mereka.

"Ne, Kyubii-nee tolong jaga Konan ya." pinta Sasuke kepada Kyubii otomatis ia menginterupsi obrolan Itachi dengan Kyubii.

Sejenak Kyubii memandang gadis mungil yang sepertinya terlihat takut padanya. Ia hanya tertawa geli. Apakah semenakutkan itu.

"Sepertinya ia takut pada mu nee-san." ejek Naruto yang berdiri di samping Itachi.

"Haha kau benar Naruto, Konan pasti takut dengan raut garang Kyubii-nee." Sai menimpali kali ini ia tersenyum yang dapat membuat darah Kyubii mendidih.

"Apa kau bilang zombie?" Naruto ditambah Sai sudah cukup untuk membuat Kyubii naik darah. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan amarahnya. Namun, amarahnya meleleh ketika melihat Konan menjulurkan kedua tangannya minta di gendong.

"Sepertinya kita bisa langsung masuk." Ujar Itachi sambil membagikan lembaran tiket masuk Konoha Land.

"Kapan nii-san mendapatkannya?" tanya Naruto mewakili teman-temannya.

"Dia yang membelikannya." ia menunjuk Kyubii yang menggandeng Konan, mereka sudah berjalan mendahului. "Ayo." lalu berlalu menyusul Kyubii.

Kelima pemuda itu hanya memandang mereka heran.

"Mereka terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga." Ujar Shikamaru yang mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

"Kau benar Shika." timpal keempat temannya menyetujui pernyataan Shikamaru.

"Naru, Kiba, Shika, Sai, Sas kenapa kalian masih berdiam di sana. Ayo." ajak Kyubii yang baru sadar jika keempat pemuda tersebut tidak mengikuti mereka.

"Sepertinya acting kita cukup membuat mereka bertanya-tanya." ucap Itachi memandang Kyubii.

"Kau benar. Dan jangan lupa lusa kau dan keluarga mu dapat undangan khusus dari ku." Kyubii menampilkan senyum menawannya. Walau tipis.

"Kyubii-nee." panggil Konan menatap Kyubii yang mulai jongkok menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Konan.

"Apa Konan?" tanya Kyubii.

"Nanti kita naik _rollercoaster_ ya." pinta Konan.

"Kalau dibolehin sama Itachi-nii. Konan bisa naik kok."

Itachi hanya meringis ketika mata bulat milik Konan meminta penuh harap pada Itachii.

"Tidak, Konan tidak boleh naik _rollercoaster_." ucap Naruto yang sudah sampai terlebih dahulu.

"Ya, kau tidak akan nii-san perbolehkan naik _rollercoaster_." tambah Sasuke tidak menyetujui permintaan Konan.

Gadis kecil itu tidak menangis namun ia hanya cemberut dan menarik Kyubii pergi. Tidak memerdulikan para pria yang sedikit khawatir dengan anak kecil itu.

"Ya, lebih baik seperti itu. Ayo."

Mereka berjalan menyusul Kyubii yang sudah masuk lebih dahulu ke Konoha Land. Ia terlihat sedang menenangkan Konan yang sedang ngambek. Dan di susul oleh Itachi yang mencoba untuk membuat gadis berambut biru dongker tersebut tidak merajuk.

"Sepertinya kalian cocok menjadi pasangan suami istri." ujar Sai mengeluarkan isi pikirannya sekalian menggoda mereka. Kapan sih ia bisa meggoda dua orang yang begitu dingin dan galak.

Kedua pipi Itachi maupun Kyubii bersemu layaknya bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Bukan berubah warna seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Mereka memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Mencoba untuk mengabaikan perkataan Sai. Kyubii sudah mengepalkan tanganya dan ingin meremas Sai yang berbicara tanpa berpikir. Jika gadis kecil yang digandenganya itu tidak ada, maka nyawa Sai sudah terbang meninggalkan jasadnya yang sudah tidak utuh. Oke, itu sangat berlebihan bagi Kyubii yang memang adalah mantan psychopat ketika SMU.

"Aha ha ha mudah-mudahan saja, Sai-kun." respon yang tidak biasa diterima oleh kesepuluh telinga dari mulut orang paling tua di sana. Mereka harus me _upgrade_ _microprosesor_ yang sudah dipenuhi dengan rumus matematika, fisika, dan kimia serta hal-hal aneh yang tidak perlu dikatakan. Jadi, bagaimana respon mereka berempat. Otak Shikamaru yang sudah kelewat batas normal kecerdasan alias diatas rata-rata harus berpikir dan merasionalkan perkataan Itachi. Ini memang luar biasa bagi mereka. Hal yang patut dibanggakan. Sehingga, kelima pemuda lajang yang belum direstui hubungan mereka dengan pacar masing-masing oleh kakaknya, abaikan Shikamaru yang tidak memasalahkan kehidupan percintaan yang menurutunya 'merepotkan' itu ditinggal oleh kedua pasangan kekasih yang baru mereka ketahui dan seorang anak balita yang menggenggam jari Kyubii.

"Apa?!" begitulah aksi mereka setelah dapat mengerti arti ucapan Itachi.

Di lain sisi Itachi dan Kyubii hanya tersenyum evil, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa respon yang dikeluarkan oleh adik dan temannya terlalu berlebihan.

"Sasuke terlihat begitu lucu ketika berekspresi seperti tadi. Bukankah begitu Kyuu?"

Kyubii terkekeh geli mengingat perubahan wajah Sasuke yang drastis, "Kau benar sensei. Mungkin sebagai ganti dari aksi tolol mereka di depan umum akan membuat kantong kita terkuras." ujar Kyubii sambil berjalan menuju wahana istana 1001 dongeng yang ditunjuk oleh Konan.

"Ya, mungkin aku akan menabung lagi untuk pernikahan kita." ucap Itachi jujur dengan nada tidak perduli. Ia sudah menyiapkan kalimat itu sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dan baru kali ini menyatakan perasaan kepada mahasiswi yang begitu dicintainya. Itachi tidak mempermalahkan perkataan yang akan dianggap angin lalu oleh Kyubii atau serius. Biar wanita berambut jingga itu yang menentukan.

"Kau begitu menggelikan sensei. Melamar diwahana yang begitu gelap tanpa ada saksi."

"Ada." ucap suara dibelakang. Menoleh secepat kilat dan memfokuskan pandangannya kepada kelima pemuda yang duduk dibelakang mereka. Yang kini menatap intens Kyubii dan Itachi. Konan tidak terlalu perduli dan mengerti ucapan para orang dewasa. Jadi, ia lebih banyak diam dan memerhatikan boneka-boneka yang mengisahkan cerita Abunawas sang tokoh di dalam cerita 1001 malam.

"Hai Kyubii-nee!" seru Naruto melambaikan tangannya kepadanya seolah ia mengejek bahwa kini ia sudah sadar dari kebodohannya tadi. Dan tersenyum panjang hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Diikuti Kiba dan Sai. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melipat kedua tangan dan menyeringai, Shikamaru ia sudah tertidur di samping Naruto.

"Ini alasannya kalian tidak mengajak kami bergabung." sindir Sasuke yang duduk tepat dibelakang calon suami-istri.

"Menjalankan aksi melamar di tempat yang gelap. Jika tidak ingat ada anak kecil di tengah kalian. Mungkin sudah bermesraan saat ini." ujar Naruto melipatkan kedua tangannya.

"Sungguh tidak romantis." ejek Sai mengenai pelamaran tanpa ada kata manis dan puisi-puisi cinta.

Kedua orang dewasa itu hanya bisa tertawa paksa. Jika sudah dipojokkan oleh para _krucil_ dibelakang mereka seperti penjahat kelas kakap yang diinterogasi di tempat yang gelap seperti ini.

"Baik, anggap saja kita tidak mendengar apa pun." ucap Kiba yang sudah ngeri dulu melihat raut wajah Kyubii yang sudah memerah menahan marah dan malu. Dan tatapan tajam yang tidak pernah lepas dari bola mata crimson tersebut.

"Kyubii-nee." ucap Konan setelah keluar dari wahana tersebut. Ia menyuruh Kyubii untuk menyamakan tingginya dengannya. "Itachi-nii." Panggil gadis kecil itu dan mengisyaratkan hal yang sama. "Sasuke-nii! Naruto-nii! Cepat foto kami yaa!" teriak Konan dengan suara cempreng khas anak kecil.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memerhatikan aksi bocah kecil itu yang menjebak kakaknya dan calon kakak iparnya berpose layaknya seorang ayah dan ibu yang sangat mencintai anaknya. Naruto pun begitu ia tidak akan melewatkan setiap moment mereka. Sai dan Kiba pun tidak tinggal diam, mereka malah menyuruh Itachi dan Kyubii seperti pasangan kekasih. Shikamaru ia lebih senang duduk dan memotret Konan yang ada di depannya saat ini. Mungkin setelah ini Kyubii akan menjadi tutor wajib bagi mereka berlima. Dan saat itu ia dapat balas dendam. Ah ia tidak sabar menantikan hal itu terjadi.

Biarlah misi perjodohan mereka gagal. Tapi, takdir sudah mepertemukan kedua pasangan tersebut yang merupakan target awal perjodohan itu.

 **THE END**


End file.
